Battle for the Elements
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: Akako is a young demon that has been scarred and tattooed against her will, and her search for her father has gone no where. Her focus soon shifts to finding the brothers of the dragon sword she carries, but it seems she's not the only one
1. Chapter 1: A Shift in Focus

**Chapter 1**

Akako wandered around the forest looking for real answers. For years, her search for her true family has led her to demon after demon after demon. Towns' people could not be trusted, nor could other demons seeking her power. She looked down at her sword strapped to her waist, the only thing she had to give her any sort of clue as to who her parents really are. It was three feet long with a sliver dragon for a hilt. The dragon had emeralds for eyes and onyx stones for nostrils. Akako pushed her long, black hair behind her ears as she scanned the areas around with her ruby colored eyes and saw absolutely nothing. The moonbeams were bright tonight, but Akako stayed in the shadows. She hated the very sight of herself and refused to let anyone see her. A villager passed near where she was hiding and her eyes shot to him.

"Is someone there?" the woman cried desperately. She looked scared with an unconscious child in her arms. Akako sighed and stepped into the moonlight in front of the frantic woman. The woman gasped in fear as she saw Akako. Akako's eyes were a vivid shade of red and a scar ran from her forehead to the base of her neck. The other side of her face was marred with tattoos of warning that ran down her face, and all over her back. Her clothing only consisted of a black warrior's robe and a red obi. Her upper fangs stuck out of her mouth and her ears were pointed. "W-what are you?" the woman stammered, backing away.

"Please, will you let me help you?" Akako asked with no actual hope. Her appearance was frightening, even to her. The woman shook her head and ran off towards the village. Akato sighed and grabbed the cloak she had stolen in the day. She put it on and covered her face with the hood. She walked down the path heading away from the village silently. There really wasn't much hope in going to the village; no one wants a demon around. Once at a clearing, she pulled out her sword and held it out as an enormous demonic aura surrounded the thing. "Enlil, lord of the wind, I call upon you. Wake from your slumber and serve me." When Akako thrusted the sword up, the aura grew stronger and the sword turned into a pure silver dragon.

"How may I serve you, lady Akako?" he asked.

"We need to find Daichi, Moana, and Vulcan. It has come time to rejoin your brothers and lord over this pitiful world," Akako replied. Enlil bowed his head and leaned closer to the ground, allowing Akako to hop on his back. With his powerful sliver wings, Enlil flew up into the air and scanned the area below. "You know, I really don't like all the formality that comes out of your mouth. You are my friend, my only friend come to think of it and I don't like having to treat you like a servant."

"Your mother taught me only respect, it tis hard to get out of that sort of habit right away. Please, give me time and I will fulfill your request," he responded. Akako smiled a bit and stroked the scales on his back. "Out of the few millennia I have lived, you are the only one who has ever treated me as a friend and not a servant. I thank you for that, and I hope you realize that to get my brothers back you will have to kill their owners and make claim over my brothers."

"I am well aware of what I must do, and I will not regret having to do so. Besides, killing is the only thing I am truly good at," Akako stated and was right. Through out her life, all her mother taught her was how to fight, and how to fight with any weapon, if only a slightly sharpened stick. "Human opponents will be easy and demon opponents will be no harder." Now Enlil smiled. He will help her in any way he can to retrieve his brothers from servitude just as Akako did for him. They flew silently and Enlil felt Akako rest her head on the base of his long neck.

"Sleep well lady Akako, I will wake you if there is any sign of my brothers," he told her. He felt her nod and stroke his side, as if he were a puppy or some sort of furry creature. The journey to find the other dragons was going to be challenging and it was doubtful the yellow striped insects buzzing around him were going to help.


	2. Chapter 2: Vulcan Arises

**Chapter 2**

The flight was slow and boring according to Akako. She woke at sunrise and was just watching the world below, searching for the other element dragons. A demon with white hair surrounded by other demons caught her eye. As he jumped around it was apparent his arm was missing and he looked wounded in other places. He looked like a strong demon, so it confused Akako why he didn't just fight back. She squinted to get a better look and gasped. In his arm was a little girl. She didn't look all that old, probably around nine years old maybe. The demon was growling as several other demons followed him. Akako sighed and jumped off of Enlil, landing on the ground gracefully.

"Enlil, if you wouldn't mind, I require your power," Akako said calmly as several demons turned their heads to her and began to charge at her instead of the other demon. Enlil nodded and returned to sword form, landing in Akako's hand. She spun the sword in the air and shouted, "Bladed Twister!" The sword turned into a twister as the blade split apart, keeping the handle in the eye of it. Demons left and right were being sucked in and sliced apart. Soon all but the white haired demon was destroyed. The sword returned to its original form and Akako picked it up.

"If you wish gratitude, you will get none," the demon said walking towards Akako. "But I wish to know who you are and why you can't mind your own business." Akako looked at him shocked as well as enraged.

"My name is Akako. I never expected any gratitude, but the rudeness was very much uncalled for," Akako snapped. "If I hadn't stepped in you would have died along with the child in your arm. Did you lose your other arm for such stupidity?" The demon growled and his eyes began to glow red. Akako stood her ground, her sword at the ready. The small child in the demon's arms began to stir and his eyes went normal.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, that demon snuck up on me," the little girl said looking at the demon apologetically. Akako rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" the demon known as Sesshoumaru asked. Akako stopped and turned around glaring at him.

"I doubt the human child would want to see me, I am much too frightening to be looked upon," Akako replied. "Enlil, lord of the wind, I call upon you. Wake from your slumber and serve me." Just like before, the sword became a dragon. Akako hopped on his back and waved off Sesshoumaru and the girl. "I wish you well. Enlil, get us out of here." Enlil nodded and began to rise into the air, but a green strip of light wrapped around his leg. Enlil roared in pain and fell back down to the ground. "What have you done?!"

"Don't worry Akako, he will be fine, but I can not just let you go," Sesshoumaru stated simply. Akako got off of Enlil's back and looked at him. He seemed fine, just a burn around one of his legs. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, growling. A red aura surrounded her body, but Sesshoumaru didn't move. She was about to attack him, but a human male stepped into view baring a sword with a gold dragon as the hilt.

"You, human, hand me the sword and you shall be spared," Akako growled. The male trembled and charged forward. Akako sighed and grabbed the man's face before he could bring his sword down and squeezed it until it burst. She licked some of the blood off her hand and picked up the sword. "Vulcan, lord of the fire, I make claim over you. Rise from your slumber and obey only me." A golden dragon with red eyes appeared in front of Akako, snarling at her.

"I refuse to obey you. You are not but a girl!" Vulcan yelled. He took a deep breath and breathed our fire, consuming Akako.

**A/N: Oh dear, is she dead? Find out in chapter 3! **

**-VDG**


	3. Chapter 3: Moana Joins the Brothers

**Chapter 3**

Vulcan grinned when he saw nothing but a black spot on the ground where he torched the girl. He turned and saw Enlil, his brother. "Brother, how did you escape?" he asked.

"I did not escape, Akako lets me out when she wishes," Enlil replied. Enlil turned around and Akako was sitting on his back, looking annoyed. "I'm sorry brother, but I could not allow you to destroy her." Vulcan looked at his brother enraged and growled.

"I know what you crave is freedom, and as soon as we find your two other brothers you will have what you seek," Akako said calmly. "But first you have to help me with my goal." Vulcan sighed and bowed his head in front of Akako. She slightly smiled and patted his head. "There is no need for the claim ritual. All I ask is that you allow me to command you like you were claimed."

"You are kinder than I would have thought," Vulcan said. Akako pat his head again and stood up. "What is it you would like me to do?"

"Our main targets are your brothers. Hopefully they're less hot headed than you," Akako replied. She looked over at where Sesshoumaru was standing before only to find him gone. She shrugged and looked at the two dragons in front of her. "Let's get going. Enlil, are you able to fly?" Enlil nodded and flew up into the air with Vulcan close behind. Akako smiled at the two flying dragons traveling with her and stared at the sky.

"Akako, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get the markings?" Vulcan asked.

"That is none of your concern," Akako snapped a little sharper than intended. Vulcan nodded and continued to fly in silence. Akako looked down and saw a drowned village. "I think your brother has been here. There's not a river for miles." Akako jumped down and walked around the village, which had water coming up to her shoulders. She tried not to look at the floating bodies around and consentrated on finding the sword of Moana.

"Lady Akako! Get out of there!" Enlil yelled from above. She looked up and didn't have time to do anything us. A title wave swept her away and pushed her under the water. She tried to swim back to the surface, but hit her head on a rock on the ground, knocking her senseless. The waves died down and she floated up, with her back at the surface. She felt herself be lifted into air by the back of her warrior's robe and placed on something smooth.

"Milady Akako, wake up!" Vulcan shouted.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Did you really have to shout?" she groaned. She pushed herself up with her arms and looked down once more. She made out a dragon shaped figure swimming around under the water and blood coming from the beast. She waited until he passed again before jumping down and on his back. With a roar, the dragon brought his head out of the water.

"Moana, calm down! What ails you my brother?" Enlil asked. Moana looked up and saw his brothers flying above him.

"My previous master attacked me," Moana wailed. Akako jumped into the water and looked at his side. There was a deep gash in it, going from his front leg to the back of his hind leg.

"You poor creature, please move to dry land so I can assist you," Akako said. Moana looked at her and nodded, walking up the hill. Once there, Akako went back into the village until she found a needle and silk thread before bringing it up the hill. "Now this is going to be slightly painful, but do not move." Moana nodded once again and Akako began to stitch up the wound.

"What is your name child?" Moana asked.

"My name is Akako. Will you allow me to be your new master?" she questioned. Moana nodded and laid his head down on the soft grass, closing his eyes. "I'm guessing you can not return to your sword form in this condition, am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct," Vulcan answered for him. "He needs rest right now, this wound will heal in no time, now that it is being treated." Akako nodded and finished up the stitching. "It is late, I suggest we stay here the night." Akako didn't protest. It had been a long day and she was ready for some sleep herself. Enlil and Vulcan surrounded their brother and master as all of them fell asleep. What they didn't know is that in the village, Inuyasha and his group were heading their way, enraged at the scene of the village.


End file.
